


A "Threat to Society"

by Death_Kitty



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Kitty/pseuds/Death_Kitty





	1. The Abduction

3 knocks at my front door.  
"Mr. Iero! This is the police! Come out of your house or we will have to resort to force!"  
They found me. I was going to jail for killing eight dudes, harboring explosives (they were just fireworks!!!), and being "a threat to society."  
"Mr. Iero, I'm going to count to ten. You better get your guilty ass out here or we'll wreck your front door! One!"  
Will I be sent to a maximum security prison?  
"Two!"  
What will I eat? Boring, tasteless prison food probably.  
"Three!"  
Could wear my piercings?  
"Four!"  
How will I manage sleeping on a cot?  
"Five!"  
I can already feel the cricks in my neck!  
"Six!"  
Will I die?  
"Seven!"  
Could I die?  
"Eight!"  
I'm going to die.  
"Nine!"  
I'm going to die!  
"Ten!"  
I'm going to die!!!!  
THUD!  
Oh shit.  
THUD!  
Fuck!  
BOOM!  
"Go go go! Agent Way, secure the target."  
A man, not much older than me, about 20/22 years old, in a black suit with an earpiece and a head of bright red hair, burst into my room.  
"I got him!" he shouted, tearing apart my band poster.  
"Oi fuck you! That's my favorite poster!"  
"Well tough luck bitch! You won't be living here long enough to miss it anyways!"  
A group of bullet-proof vest clad cops entered my room. One hit me with the butt of his gun.  
"Goodnight cupcake!" he said.  
Oh man if only I coulda hit him. I had already blacked out.


	2. The Plan

"Hey!"  
Where am I?  
"Hey! Wake up!"  
I open my eyes. That guy with the hair...sitting in an airplane chair?...I'm chained?...I'm...on an airplane????!! I thrash against my bonds.  
"Who are you?!" I screamed. "Where are we? Why am I on an airplane? WHERE ARE WE GOING???"  
"It's okay, kid. You're okay. I'm Agent Gerard Way. I work at the White House. In fact, we're on a plane heading there now."  
I rage against my chains some more. "Take me the fuck home!" I yell causing suit guy...Gerald Weedwhacker or whatever his name is...to flinch.  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Iero. I can't do that."  
"Why the fuck not?!" I screamed and continued to frantically tear at my restraints.  
"I can't tell you"  
"Well fu-" I didn't finish; someone had put me under.

I woke up, what seemed to be hours later, to Agent Weedwhacker staring at me.  
"Hey buddy!"  
"I'm not your fucking buddy," I stated then looked out my window.  
"Wow,' I breathed. "So high up."  
"You've never been in a plane before?" I shake my head no. "Have you ever left your state?" Again, I shake my head no, more fervently this time. "Left the country?"  
"No!" I shouted, getting more fed up with him with each moment that passes.  
"Oh my. That's sad."   
Yeah tell me about it bitch!  
"Do you want to see the world?"  
"Yes"  
"Me too! tell you what. I've taken a liking to you, You're feisty, like me, So, when the plane lands, I'll take you to your cell and get you some clothes, and in the middle of the night, I'll trick my friend, Ray who is a guard, to bring us to the airport and then we can go see the world together! How's that sound?"  
I turned to him. Was he trying to kidnap me? If he is, I bet it'll be better than jail. "Dangerous." I said. "love it!"  
"You should continue to act mad at me. Just to make sure we do not look suspicious."  
"Got it. Thanks Agent Weedwhacker."  
"You think my name is Weedwhacker?"  
"Yes" I said. "Gerald Weedwhacker, right?"  
"Hahaha. No. It's Gerard. Gerard Way."  
"Okay then. Thanks Agent Way."  
"Oh kid hang on,' He stuck out his hand. "Call me Gerard."  
I took his hand in mine. "Frank" I said, and smiled


	3. Oof Sorry

Sorry I haven't been posting in awhile. I lost train of thought with this one, but I'll try to update more and revisit this story. I've also been listening to twenty øne piløts new album, Trench, and it's so great. This means I'll start writing Joshler, and I'll start with a "Is that my shirt?" prompt because they're cute and easy. Stay alive fam.  
-Love, Death_Kitty


End file.
